


The Trial of the Righteous Soldier

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Snoke (Star Wars), Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Force Bond (Star Wars), Heavy Angst, Hurt Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Mind Rape, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Snoke forces Kylo to torture Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	The Trial of the Righteous Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Torture
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Trigger warning for torture, obviously. I’m sorry for writing this; let’s say today was a hell of a rough day and while I wasn’t tortured (thank God) this still felt helpful. Decided to write from Kylo’s POV because I alluded to the headcanon that Snoke coerced him to torture Poe, but I didn’t turn it into a full-on fic. 
> 
> Included some shout-outs to my co-writing project “With Pearl and Ruby Glowing” — the righteous soldier line comes from “In Harm’s Way: The Cult’s Victims” (I headcanon the First Order is a lot like a cult). Snoke alluding to Dagobah comes from the Age of Resistance comics where Snoke takes Kylo to Dagobah — he is able to kill a hallucination of his uncle but not of his parents. Says volumes about Kylo, doesn’t it?

He was supposed to be interrogating Poe, and he was avoiding it.   
  
His quarters were no refuge. That Kylo knew. Even as he slumped in his chair in front of his grandfather’s half-melted helmet, he could feel Snoke pushing at the edge of his mind.   
  
_He’s still breathing, Kylo Ren. Still resisting. I suppose you could be the one to push him, as apparently taking you to Dagobah wasn’t enough..._  
  
And Kylo paused in that moment. Froze in terror — he could swear that for a moment, he was immobilized. Immobilized by shock, by fear. “What are you talking about?”  
  
 _Don’t play dumb with me,_ Snoke snapped. _I sensed it. I am tied to you, and you are chained to me. I was there when your own parents thought you were a monster, and yet you cling to them like they are the only things that give you life. You’re weak. A coward. Can’t even get the necessary information out of the man you love..._  
  
“Supreme Leader,” Kylo said, softly. “Please."  
  
The pain that went through his head — it was akin to a blazing inferno in his head. He gripped the sides of his head, and there was a moment where he didn’t know who he hated more: Snoke, Poe (for not coming for him), or his parents (for throwing him away like garbage, for disregarding him so casually).  
  
“I’ll do it,” Kylo gritted out. “I’ll — I’ll wear the mask. I’ll...” _I’ll be gentle with him,_ he thought. Poe deserved that one mercy. The one.   
  
_That’s my righteous soldier,_ Snoke crooned.   
  
***  
  
Kylo’s promise to be gentle with Poe didn’t last more than a few seconds. Next to the slam of Poe’s head against the rack after a jolt of pain across his Bond with Snoke and a groan from Poe that turned Kylo’s stomach for how _sick_ it sounded, next to Kylo saying, “Where is it” and hoping in his mind that the interrogation would just be over already...he could feel Snoke, and the threat of pain.   
  
When Poe screamed, Kylo almost jolted back — only for the shocks to act up again. The electric wildfire in his brain, across that unwanted Force Bond with Snoke...  
  
Kylo found it admirable of himself, at least, that he didn’t start begging for mercy right then and there. Even though he wanted to. Even though everything hurt. He was sifting through memories, one by one, bit by bit...  
  
Somehow, Poe was looking for him. He’d been looking for him the whole time. Because Poe...loved him.   
  
Stars, Kylo wasn’t worthy of this. There were so many things he wasn’t worthy of. He wanted to stop...  
  
— more pain —  
  
— more struggling —  
  
— Poe and BB-8, Poe slipping the map into BB-8 —  
  
Thank the Force.   
  
Kylo withdrew. He had tortured before. Gotten clever with it, ruthless with it. This, though...  
  
This was the worst thing he had ever done.   
  
“You were brave,” Kylo said. “Strong.”  
  
 _It wasn’t your fault,_ he wanted to say. _It was me — me and my weakness._  
  
He was grateful that he could knock Poe unconscious. Poe deserved to rest, at least. Vader would watch over him, make sure that he wouldn’t come to further harm.   
  
Kylo knew, even as he spoke briefly with Hux and left the Jakku mission to him, that he did not deserve the title of “righteous soldier”.


End file.
